starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Full Circle
"Full Circle" is the thirteenth episode of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. It is the second part of the season one's finale, continued on from "Revenge of the Dark Stone". The evil Lady Kale has taken control of the Crystal Palace, the Crown Jewels, and Avalon itself. In order to dethrone Kale, overturn her magic and save the kingdom, Princess Gwenevere and her friends must find a way to reach Merlin before the witch can find and destroy him. Now depowered, the Jewel Riders need to restore the magic of their Enchanted Jewels by performing the Circle of Friendship ceremony and then enter wild magic in search for Merlin, hoping he might help them take down Kale. Plot summary After gaining power, Queen Kale tries to find a way to control the stolen Crown Jewels. However, her attempts to open the Jewel Box just summon a hologram of Merlin as they are still tuned to him. Kale realizes she will never be able to use their magic until the wizard is removed from the setting and she can take his place. Enraged, she vows to find Merlin and to destroy him. Meanwhile, the Jewel Riders hide in Merlin's house trying to find a way to restore the magic of their Enchanted Jewels so they can storm the Crystal Palace. Tamara realizes that she can still hear the baby animals, so there must be some magic left in their jewels. The girls remember that the Friendship Ring, which how they learnt from Morgana is the most magical place in Avalon, and they think that they can recharge their jewels there. Archie warns them that they might never be able to talk with their animal friends again, but they decide to take their only chance to save Avalon. Tamara proposes they would be going to search for Merlin withing the Wild Magic and bring him home, and Fallon says they would then put a stop to Kale once and for all. The girls agree on their plan and go to do it. At the Friendship Ring, and after a lengthy flashback of every tender moment between the girls and their bonded animals as "A Friend in You" plays, they get their jewels recharged. Now all they have to do is find Merlin, but he is somewhere inaccessible by Travel Trees. Tamara remembers that she could summon Kit the prism fox. Kit arrives with some friends, the gliders, and they all fly up to Cloud City populated by cloud people, where the Jewel Riders find Merlin still trapped in the bubble ball. Merlin tells the Jewel Riders he knows Kale is looking for him so they have little time. The girls have to use the Crystal Palace, which he explains is actually the most powerful Enchanted Jewel in Avalon, to release its magic. Before they get any detailed instructions, however, a portal opens and Kale shows up. She fires her anti-magic at the Jewel Riders, but Merlin draws the anti-magic to him as he manages to use Kale's anti-magic to free himself from his magic bubble. Merlin attack back, sending a wave of wild magic that catches the wicked sorceress off-guard. It pulls loose his key and floats it away, but Kale grabs the key and holds on as the wizard pulls it through the portal and towards him. The key, held in the magic power struggle between the two of them. transforms into Merlin's staff. As their magical duel intensifies, Melin tells his students he will hold Kale long enough for them to activate the Palace, and the Jewel Riders go through a shrinking portal back to Avalon. The Jewel Riders make their way back to the Jewel Keep and decide to re-tune the Jewel Box's setting by forming an Enchanted Jewel circle. There is big blast and the triumphant Kale shows up with Merlin's staff right when the girls finish casting their spell ("once again you've done my job for me"), saying Merlin is gone now. Kale steps into the matrix formed by the Crown Jewels. This does not have the effect she anticipated and something goes wrong as the Crown Jewels trap her in place. Kale shrinks, Merlin's staff explodes, and she disintegrates and is thrown into the Wild Magic. The Crown Jewels fall back into the Jewel Box, and the Palace flares to life with a bright crystalline light as the Jewel Keep fountains out good magic into the sky as the dark magic retreats. Everything is returned to normal. In the throne room, Queen Anya and King Jared give thanks to the Jewel Riders in the name of all of Avalon. Merlin appears to them, but the joyful celebration is cut short when he reveals he can not return to Avalon because his jewel — which was on his staff — was destroyed. He explains that the Crown Jewels have been tuned to the Jewel Riders, who control their magic now. Merlin says his parting worlds to them and vanishes. Meanwhile, the dweasels decide to run off and tell Grimm that Lady Kale is gone. Voice session Videos See also * List of episodes External links * Original script * The Avalon Archive commentary Category:Episodes Category:First season